Problem: Nadia did 62 push-ups in the evening. Brandon did 18 push-ups at night. How many fewer push-ups did Brandon do than Nadia?
Solution: Find the difference between Nadia's push-ups and Brandon's push-ups. The difference is $62 - 18$ push-ups. $62 - 18 = 44$.